vampire_academyfandomcom-20200223-history
Jill Mastrano
Jillian "Jill" Mastrano Dragomir is a Moroi and a water user. She attends St. Vladimir's Academy. She is 15, has green eyes and curly brown hair. Her mother Emily is a ballet dancer and they live in Detroit, Michigan. However, during Bloodlines, Jill is being hidden in Palm Springs with Sydney Sage, Eddie Castile, and Adrian Ivashkov. Biography 'Shadow Kiss' She meets Rose in Shadow Kiss, and asks her how to fight the old-fashioned way, but Rose declines to teach her. 'Blood Promise' After Rose left, Christian introduced her to Adrian and Lissa, who were A-list celebrities around campus. When the Queen invites Lissa to go to Court, Lissa reluctantly brings Jill at Christian's request. Christian helps her learn to fight with her magic and at the Royal Courts introduces her to Mia, also a water user inclined on fighting. Jill calls out Lissa for drunkenly kissing Aaron, and when they return to the Academy, tells Christian about the kiss. Lissa, influenced by spirit and Avery, was often worried that there was something going on between Jill and Christian. Jill, however, had a crush on Adrian who considers her his younger sister, much to Jill's dismay. Adrian and Avery often called her "Jailbait" which she didn't like, seeing as "Jailbait" is an underage girl. She's intelligent and loyal, very sweet and innocent, but with the spirit of a warrior. She doesn't like bullies or people being taken advantage of. 'Last Sacrifice' In Last Sacrifice, she is revealed to be the half-sister of Lissa Dragomir, due to her mother's affair with Eric Dragomir and as a member of the Dragomir family she assists Lissa in becoming Queen. At the end of the novel, Lissa and Jill are shown to have a somewhat strained relationship. It is suggested that Jill is in danger due to her being the only person that can keep Lissa in power, due to the fact that the laws clearly state that the heir of the throne must have at least one living relative in order to remain in power. This puts Jill in immediate danger. 'Bloodlines' In Bloodlines, it is revealed that Jill was attacked and killed by those prone to throwing the Moroi court into civil war, because they disagree with Lissa Dragomir's being their Queen and have no other way to take her out of power except to kill her last living relative, Jill. Adrian Ivashkov unthinkingly healed her, bringing her back to life, and thus leaving her shadow kissed and bonded to Adrian. She finds this hard to handle and constantly worries about Adrian and his feelings and habits. It is also problematic as the bond makes the two share the after-effects of Adrian's drinking. In Bloodlines, Jill is sent to Palm Springs, CA in order to go into hiding to avoid another attempt being made on her life. There, Sydney Sage, an Alchemist, is in charge of keeping Jill, Adrian, and Eddie out of the public eye and taking care of them. Eddie, now Jill's guardian, is sent out to Palm Springs as well to protect her from any Strigoi or attacks. Relationships 'Adrian Ivashkov' Jill meets Adrian in Shadow Kiss, and by Spirit Bound the two have already created a nice, solid relationship. Adrian thinks of Jill as his little sister and calls her Jailbait. He is fiercly protective and fond of Jill, though not in a romantic way. In Spirit Bound, when Lissa accuses Jill of having a crush on Christian Ozera, it is revealed that Jill has a crush in Adrian, which unfortunately for Jill, he does not return. In Bloodlines, it is also revealed that when Jill was attacked and killed in an attempt to overthrow Lissa's reign, Adrian unthinkingly brought Jill back to life, therefore making her shadow kissed and having her share a unique bond with Adrian. When Adrian starts to have feelings for Sydney Sage, Jill is very supportive, but also has to suffer seeing Sydney in the way Adrian sees her, thanks to the bond, which can be quite awkward. Though Jill supports Adrian in anything he wants to do and all his relationships, when Jill enters a relationship with Lee Donahue, Adrian is less than supportive. He can also be quite inconsiderate of Jill and their bond, seeing as sometimes he drinks too much, smokes too much, and lets himself feel miserable, even though he knows this impacts jill as well. 'Eddie Castile' After an attempt is made in Jill's life in between Last Sacrifice ''and ''Bloodlines, Eddie is sent along to Palm Springs with Jill, Adrian, and Sydney, and is now assigned to be Jill's guardian. Eddie worships Jill and admires her and her wishes to fight using both her fists and her magic. He thinks she is very beautiful and will do everything it takes to protect her. However, Jill does not return these feelings until The Golden Lily at a Halloween dance, when she starts to realize how amazing and great and dedicated Eddie is. She develops a small crush on him, but at that point he has gotten over his own crush for her, due to the fact that he has been in love with her for quite a while and has finally gotten over torturing himself over something he will never have. 'Lee Donahue' Jill meets Lee in Bloodlines, as Lee's father, Clarence, is the one who is offering to let Jill and Adrian use his feeder as their own in Palm Springs. They become fast friends and, after Jill acknowladges that she cannot have a regular relationship with human Micah, the two enter a short-lived relationship. They are both Moroi, though Lee is college-aged and Jill is only 15. This relationship is unapproved by Adrian Ivashkov, who keeps saying there is too much of an age difference and is protective of Jill.The relationship ends after Lee admits he has been trying to become Strigoi once again and is killed by Sydney Sage 's fire amulet. It is revealed that Lee was planning to turn Jill into a Strigoi. 'Sydney Sage' Though Jill and Sydney have heard of eachother before'' Bloodlines'', they don't officially meet until Sydney arrives with Keith Darnell at the Donahue household in Palm Springs. There, Sydney and Jill have to share a room in Amberwood Prep, which is hard for Sydney since she is an Alchemist and believes that all vampires (even Moroi) are evil. However, as the story goes on, Sydney does more than is necessary to keep Jill comfortable and safe, and the two become friends and Sydney learns to tolerate and even like Jill, seeing her as the sweet girl she is. In The Golden Lily, Jill tells Sydney numerous times how perfect and responsible she Sydney is, and how she Jill should be more like Sydney. 'Vasilisa "Lissa" Dragomir' Lissa and Jill meet in Shadow Kiss, through Lissa's boyfriend, Christian Ozera. Jill is starstruck and admires Lissa greatly, and though Lissa thinks Jill is cute, Spirit is taking its toll and making Lissa a bit less kinder towards Jill than she usually would be. In'' Blood Promise'', Lissa's dislike towards Jill is clear, as she obviously tries to exclude and demean Jill throguhout the story (this is partly due to Lissa's suspicion that Jill has feelings towards Christian, and partly due to Spirit's effect on her and Avery Lazar's influence). When Lissa and her friends go to Court, Christian convinces Lissa to bring her with them. After witnessing Lissa kissing Aaron while drunk at a party, Jill, who hates to see people being cheated or taken advantage of, goes and tells Christian. Lissa jumps angrily on her after she and Christian break up, and Adrian defends Jill. In Last Sacrifice, it is found out that the two are half-sisters, but their relationship is still strained from the past. 'Christian Ozera' Christian Ozera and Jill meet in Shadow Kiss, and are instantly fond of eachother. Christian even introduces Jill to Adrian and Lissa, who Jill admires very much. Christian, along with Adrian, are very brotherly towards Jill and protective as well as fond of her. When they go to court with lissa, Christian suggests and insists that they bring Jill along. Christian and Jill enjoy eachother's company and talk and spend lots of time together. After Jill sees Lissa cheating on Christian with Aaron at a party, she feels it is Christian's right to know and, as a good friend would do, tells him what Lissa has done. This causes Christian to break up with Lissa, but doesn't damage his relationship with Jill- but he is grateful that she was honest with him. Though Lissa thinks Jill has a crush on Christian, the two are not romantically attracted to one another and are just very close friends.